Unconfessed love
by MockingjayWithFangs
Summary: Sometimes words you never said haunt you more than those you did.


A never said I love you haunted him more than ever as he left a primrose on her grave, the last time he saw her she was going to the Capitol.

He remembers the day when he was going to tell her his feelings and his heart aches. He had mustered all his courage and spent the entire night thinking which words to say. The hovercraft and a blonde girl came into sight, his heart commenced beating faster, his breathing became irregular and he could feel his entire being shaking.

"Prim." A mixture of joy and fear laced his voice as he exclaimed her name. Her golden hair had been braided and her muted grey uniform contrasted with her bright eyes. She was not old enough to be addressed as soldier Everdeen yet she was going to war. Despite everything they had done to her and her sister, Prim could not hate the citizens of the Capitol. She thought they simply did not know any better and letting them all die for one man's actions was undeniably wrong.

Rory's lips were about to free an "I love you" when she brushed her lips against his cheek. Instinctively he raised his fingers to caress the spot Prim had kissed. His cheeks felt warm and he was certain they were acquiring a red tint. She always managed to crumble his cheeky facade. She had that effect on him.

"There is no real need for a good bye, I will return this afternoon and we will be free."

She wanted to tell him in that exact second that he owned her heart. She decided against it, her confession would make victory even more joyful.

"Free." He tasted the word that sounded so foreign and unrealistic.

"Yes, free from fear, free from Snow." She pronounced the word Snow with such a bitterness it was clear she had a strong aversion towards the man. Rory did not blame her, he had taken Katniss from her twice.

"I must leave."

After she uttered those words sadness became almost tangible. She was almost certain his stormy grey eyes were moist with tears to he refused spill. He was almost certain that there were sparks of fear and sorrow in the hope that light up her blue eyes.

"Promise me you will return." His voice was an anguished frail sound. He was not certain he could bear losing her.

"I promise, Rory." Her words were honest and her voice serene. She just made a promise she did not intend to break.

He watched her get into the hovercraft and depart for the Capitol. He told himself to relax, she would return, she had promised. Some promises we simply cannot keep.

He spent the morning in the Everdeen room, he caressed Buttercup as they both waited for Prim's return. Hours withered in pride and Rory had to constantly remind himself that battles for freedom took hours and even days. He was impatient. He wanted her to return so he could know she was finally safe.

Talking with Annie helped him a lot. She was the only one who could fully understand him, she was the only other one waiting for her lover to return. People claimed she was insane, he thought she had simply seen too much. They told each other what they were going to do once their loved one returned. Rory told her how he was going to tell Prim he loved her. Annie stroked her slightly swollen belly with gentle motions as she uttered in an adoring voice, "I'm having a baby."

The summer moon was bright when he was told the news he had dreaded hearing ever since Prim got into the hovercraft. She was returning…in a coffin. He would see her again…at her funeral.

All he had left of his only love was a grave and an unfulfilled promise.

It was ironic, like all tragedies. Katniss had volunteered to save her one year ago and yet she had died no matter how hard they tried to save her. She had died without her knowing how much he loved her.

Three months had passed since Prim's death. He had visited her grave and left a primrose there a couple of times but Rory still did not know what killed her. Sometimes he wondered why he cared, she was dead and nothing would change it. One day he decided to visit the only person that would understand and share his sorrow, Katniss. Colour drained from his knuckles as he knocked on the door.

Katniss was about to slam the door shut believing Rory was going to speak on his brother's behalf until he inquired "How did Prim die?" His voice cracked and sorrow embraced it.

"They burnt her to the ground, Rory." Katniss' voice sounded rough and low due to its' lack of usage but even then sorrow and bitterness could be distinguished.

Rory raised an eyebrow in a quizzical manner as he did not fully understand what she meant. Katniss understood and pitied the boy who was in love with his sister, so she elaborated.

"Silver parachutes fell from the sky and exploded killing children, doctors, nurses and Prim."

"Bombs like the ones of my brother?"

"Bombs just like the ones of your brother."

Time seemed to stop as Rory realised what her words meant. Abruptly both of them began to cry. She cried because Prim had died in front of her eyes without her being able to stop it. Those who were meant to be loyal to her and be on her side had taken Prim. She had sacrificed so much to protect her and she still died.

He cried because she was gone and would never return. He cried because he should have told her his feelings. He cried because all that is left of Prim is a tomb. He cried because his own flesh and blood may have possibly taken his one and true love away from him. He cried because he would never be able to look at Gale without thinking of the girl of azure eyes, blonde hair and pure heart.


End file.
